This invention relates generally to devices for restraining pets during a grooming operation, and more particularly to a grooming stand having a multiposition rotatable for holdably supporting the pet. Most such devices presently in use, are uncomfortable for the pet, and consequently cause him to become restless and agitated. As a result the grooming operation is a lengthy procedure, and an ordeal for both the operator and pet. Fully cognizant of this situation, the applicant has developed a grooming stand which can be readily adjusted to comfortably support the pet, and enable it to be conveniently positioned to expedite the grooming procedure.